Daryl Ortega/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Daryl's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in both the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One *I like waking up early. *Yes! His name is (player's pet name). (The player names her pet black French Bulldog) *I have plenty of time! *Racing cars. *I scream. (When someone almost hit her in a car at a very fast pace) *I look over the car. *I'm not moving! *He's handsome. (When Daryl Ortega angrily opens the car window to show his face while the player continues to swear at him despite him greeting her in a compassionate manner) *I ignore him. (Due to Daryl's arrogance) *I stay indifferent. *I laugh. (She laughs at Daryl's remarks for being jealous of his own Lamborghini) *Set him up. (After he asks her to dinner with him after showing his reckless driving but she teases him) *I'll show him. (She wanted to show to him that she knows about any kinds of car she had seen by describing it) *I get annoyed. (Getting annoyed on Daryl's remarks) *Make fun of him. (Due to his Lamborghini still being around as other people are trying to get attracted to his car or blowing horns at it) *I'm perplexed. *He's magnetic. (As she mentions about Ryan Carter the CEO of Carter Corp.) *It doesn't bother me. (Mentioning her manager Gabriel Simons) *I find it. *I answer. *I have to go see him. (Upon learning that Jason was hospitalized due to serious injuries) *Tell him everything. (Informing Matt Ortega about her brother's serious condition at the hospital) *I feel sorry for him. *It's not the same generation. (Knowing of her younger brother's sexuality for being a homosexual as their parents are against it) *I'm afraid. *I want to see my brother. *Open the door. *I am a little relieved. (As she visits her brother) *I am very different to him. (When she compares between her and Jason) *I should leave the room. *I talk quietly. *I go into detail. *I'm worried about Jason. *I rush over. (When seeing that her brother Jason is awake) *I stay calm. *I don't say anything. *I get angry. (Upon revealing that Jason steals a car) *I'm scared. *I'm annoyed. *I call Matt. *I quickly put my phone away. *I want to believe him. (Revealing that Jason escapes from a fight) *I hesitate. (While Matt was calling her about Jason) *I play along. *I sigh. *I tell him to carry on. (Letting her injured brother Jason to explain everything) *I get it. *I lay it on thick. *I stay firm. *I let him talk. *I know him! (She recognizes the Italian Mafia group led by Giorgio Maccini and they were the ones who mauled her brother Jason after he carjacks and damages his car in an accident) *I misheard. *I close my eyes. *I think. *I leave the hospital. (As she thought about how can she get a half a million dollars to pay Giorgio's debt) *I have serious doubts. *She hates me! (As she describes Cassidy Sparke at the break room) *I turn around. *I shrug my shoulders. (Whenever Cassidy asks her question while also ignoring her strict insults) *Say hi. (As Lisa came to see her) *I avoid the question. *I say sorry. (For lashing Lisa out) *I'm demoralized. *I know. *I stand up. *Bad idea. (As she thought about making installments to Giorgio for paying his debt) *I reassure him. *I'm honest. *Ask him to be more precise. *I ask him about it. *I don't pay attention. (Seeing both Matt and Colin are glaring each other after the latter's remark) *I stand up. *I roll my eyes. (When Matt was teasing her) *I laugh. *Stay serious. *I look at him. (When Gabriel showed up to both of them) *I am. *I agree. *I close my eyes. (She laughs about Matt's remarks for having her period despite Gabriel's happy but sarcastic expression) *I get angry. *I look at the file. *Don't answer. (Upon Matt learns that the player is stressed about her brother Jason) *I hang on the sidewalk. *I close my eyes. *I'm afraid. *I get straight to the point. (As she receives a call from her father) *That's what I expected. (Upon noticing her father was showing his dislike to Jason due to his sexuality) *I'm at the end of my tether. *I look at him. *I almost choke. (As she learns from Jason that Giorgio's men visits him) *I'm a little freaked out. *I stroke him. (Finally strokes her pet French bulldog to relieve her stress) *I pick up. *It'll take my mind off things. *I have a bad feeling about this. (As she found out of Daryl's Lamborghini and noticed Daryl was present) *I move. *I call out to Matt. (As she discovers that it was Daryl whom Matt had angrily confronted) *I wait. *I'm confused. (As she learns from Matt that Daryl was his twin brother and the reason of his family problems) *I don't understand. *I answer vaguely. (The player ewants to know from Matt after he reveals about Daryl's luxury car collections while showing her enthusiasm on cars) *I push it away. *I'll turn off the tablet. *He annoys me. (As she looked at Daryl's calling card and became annoyed for his actions) *Bad idea. *It's not much of a risk. *I pick up. (As Daryl calls her after she threw her phone away once he receives her call) *I answer. *I'm not impressed. (From Daryl's remarks) *I get angry. *I tease him. *I jump at the chance. *I accept. *I'm angry with Jason. *I'm completely insane! *I'm determined. *I put on a little makeup. *I'm confident. *I seduce him. (Upon seeing Daryl at his car window) *I get in. *I'm thrilled. *I'm feeling playful. *I don't care about that. *I'm calm. *I say nothing. *I get out of the car. *I reach out my hand. (Trying to attempt to get Daryl's car keys but he caught her off guard) *I try to set the scene. (Doing her best to seduce Daryl long enough to get his Lamborghini) *I'm surprised. (When Daryl gets her hand gently) *I tease him. (After Daryl calls his car a beauty) *I anticipated the question. (The player pretends she was an interior designer she works on but she was one of the employees at Carter Corp.) *I want to go home and go to bed. *I'd love that. *I feel bad. *I'm confused. *I pull his leg a little. *Deny it. (As Matt saw her problems) *I let him drag me out. *I let it all out. (Finally tells Matt about Jason's problems and his debt) *I put my pride aside. *I let him continue. (Wanted to know more of Matt's family relationship with his brother Daryl but there's not much time to ask him everything) *I nod. *I'm surprised. Chapter Two *I go ahead. *I'm going to lie. *I come closer. (Upon seeing his little brother again) *I encourage him. *I rush towards him. *I call Matt. *I stall. *Stay vague. (While talking to Lisa on her phone) *I'm going to follow her advice. *I fight to hold back my tears. (Trying to call their father) *I wait. *I stay strong. *I'm scared. *I smile. *I came straight away. *I wait. *I go in. (As she enters the gate to Daryl's villa) *It's probably a security guard. *I'm stunned. (Upon seeing the appearance of Joe Kicks) *I think it's a little too much. *I'm relieved. (Joe finally introduced himself being Daryl's friend) *I follow him. *I'm impressed. *I stay concentrated. *I'm going to talk about Matt. *I look back at him. (When Daryl shows up to see her and Joe) *I watch him leave. *No thanks. *I step back. *I question him about the car. *I don't give it any more importance. (While looking at Joe who is talking to his phone) *I'm a little stressed out. *I'm excited. *I look at Daryl. *I try to concentrate on this outing with Daryl. *I talk to him about Matt. *Yes. *I hesitate. (Trying to attempt to get his car but Daryl is able to intervene due to his attraction to her) *I'm going to jump on him. *I'm too weak. (Knowing her weakness) *I'm hanging on every word. (Wanted to drive Daryl's car which he glares at her) *I'm disappointed. *I reply kindly. *I remain calm. *I dive straight in. *I don't say a thing. (Noticing of Matt's motorbike which Daryl wants to overtook it) *I want to drive. *I start to panic. *I keep cool. *I'm calm. *I move away from the Lamborghini. *I don't say anything. *I speak up. *I get annoyed at that. *I'm flattered. (Seeing about Daryl's comment during his fall out with Matt) *I have to stop this. *I'm peeved. *I feel confident. *I wish I could have met Daryl under different circumstances. (Knowing about her brother's problems and she should say it to Daryl on purpose) *Nod. *I'm afraid of what's going to happen. *I walk on. *I turn to Matt. *I look at Daryl. *Finish Daryl off. (Finally reveals her true purpose in life) *I fold my arms across my chest. *I look at Joe. *I stand up to him. *I confront Daryl. (When Daryl finally learns of her scamming acts) *They're right. *I try to stay calm. (Daryl tries to tease her about her brother's problems) *I explain. *I start over. *I have my doubts. *I wait patiently. *I thank Joe. *I'm surprised. *To get to know him. (As she finally answers his question) *I ask for clarification. *Very different brothers (Seeing the Ortega brothers' different personalities) *I don't quite agree with that. *I reassure him. *I look at Daryl. *I answer his smile. *I stay put. *I freeze. (When Daryl angrily grabs her hand) *I answered honestly. *I believe him. *I'm irritated. (Knowing that Daryl is one of the men that annoys her for being a flirt) *I'm attracted to him. (Getting attracted on Daryl' manliness) *I move out of the way. (Seeing Kim is more of a flirt and noticing of Daryl for being a ladies' man) *I'm going to kick her ass. (Wanted to put that bitch out by angrily walks him away but Daryl stops her from leaving) *I force myself to stay motionless. (Knowing how Daryl feels for her) *I'm angry at myself. *I am grateful to him. * Category:Walkthrough Category:Carter Corp Category:Daryl Ortega